sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tauros
Tauros (トーロス, Tōrosu) is a Normal-type Wild Bull Pokémon. He is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Apperance :Voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi (both English and Japanese) Tauros are quadruped, bovine Pokémon. They are covered in light brown fur, with a thick darker brown mane around the neck. Their nose is also dark brown. They have a pair of curved, gray horns atop their head, and three silver studs on their forehead. Each of their three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot. Tauros' height is 4'07" and his weight is 194.9 lbs. Gender differences Tauros is a male-only species. Many fans consider its female counterpart to be Miltank, despite the fact that Miltank is a Johto region Pokémon. It is speculated that Miltank was created solely to be the "female version" of Tauros. Miltank obviously cannot produce Tauros Eggs, due to the fact that a bred Pokémon will always be the same species as its mother. However, a Tauros can breed with a Miltank to produce another Miltank. Special Abilities Tauros are violent, rowdy Pokémon that are able to whip themselves into a frenzy using their three-pronged tail. They are unable to stop themselves once they charge. However, they can only charge in a straight line. Like most Normal types, Tauros can learn many different types of attacks. Behavior Tauros are rowdy Pokémon; once they've started a rampage they will not stop until they hit something. They increase their will to fight by whipping themselves with their three tails. They live and travel in herds with the herd's protector probably leading the others. Tauros are also known to lock horns with each other in battle, and they usually take pride in their battle-scarred horns. When there are no opponents to battle, Tauros will charge at trees to satisfy their need for a challenge and calm themselves. Habitat Tauros are rarely found in the wild, but can be found near farming communities in Johto & Sinnoh. They have also been introduced to the Safari Zone, and can be found near the Johto Safari Zone. Diet Like other real-life bovines, Tauros graze on grass. Major appearances Ash's Tauros Ash captured a herd of 30 Tauros in EP035, The first time Ash ever used any of his Tauros in a battle was against Drake of the Orange Islands in Hello Pummelo. Other Many Tauros were seen in Tricks of the Trade in Palmpona Town, including one under Fernando, the Trainer who managed ten consecutive victories in the tournament. Ash brought his from Oak's for this occasion as well, managing to defeat Fernando. Ash used his Bulbasaur to stop an out of control Tauros in Two Hits and a Miss. Minor appearances Tauros first appeared briefly in The Flame Pokémon-athon! as one of the Pokémon in the Laramie farm. A Tauros appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. Multiple Tauros also appeared in the intro to Mewtwo Strikes Back being captured by Team Rocket Grunts with the aid of Mewtwo. A Tauros appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". A Tauros appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. Mr. Shellby owned a Tauros in Extreme Pokémon!. Multiple Tauros went on a rampage in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble after being startled by a troublesome Tyrogue. A Tauros under the ownership of an unknown Trainer battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. An injured Tauros appeared under the care of Katrina in A Bite to Remember. Nick's father also owns a Tauros that he uses for traveling in Celebi and Joy. Multiple Tauros made brief cameo appearances in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Tauros is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A group of Tauros also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Tauros made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Tauros were caught by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). A photo of two Tauros appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Tauros appeared in a flashback in The Lost Lapras. A Tauros, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss-Match. Ethan used two Tauros to pull his stagecoach in Get Along, Little Pokémon. Multiple Tauros also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entries Tauros, Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force. However, due to its gentleness, it will never attack unless something harms them. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male Category:Male Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon